It is often advantageous to selectively transmit messages informing users of sounds in a given environment. For instance, audio monitors that detect a child's cry are commonly used by parents and other caregivers. Such monitors are widely available and are used by parents and caregivers to be alerted when a baby cries. A typical baby monitor will indiscriminately transmit data, usually audio or video signals, to one or more receivers. Such indiscriminate transmission of data is a limitation of such devices. Rather than selectively transmitting data to a specified user, all users receive the signal. In a family with two parents, this type of system would wake up both parents if the signal is transmitted at night. Similarly, such signals may disrupt work, sleep or other activities. Therefore, it is often advantageous to selectively transmit data to a specified user.
In order to transmit this data from an audio monitor, it is useful to employ Bluetooth and Wi-Fi signals. The disclosed system utilizes Bluetooth protocol over a wireless network and selectively relays data to specified users. Certain embodiments also selectively transmit data to specified users depending on the current time of day.
Bluetooth technology is limited because most Bluetooth devices currently in use have a limited range of approximately thirty feet, Wi-Fi is used to transmit data over larger distances. A device having both a Bluetooth radio and a Wi-Fi radio will be able to facilitate communication over short distances, and over much longer distances. Bluetooth signals can be used to communicate with devices in close proximity having Bluetooth radios, while a Wi-Fi radio can facilitate this kind of communication over longer distances, with more distant devices. Finally, in cellular devices, a cellular network may also be used to transmit data if a Wi-Fi access point is not available.
Wi-Fi is a wireless standard through which devices having a Wi-Fi radio are able to connect to a Local Area Network (LAN), and thereby, connect to other networks or the internet. Wi-Fi is the tradename for the IEEE 802.11 standard. In contrast to Bluetooth, Wi-Fi generally requires more complex configuration to pair devices, and is better suited when higher speeds and more bandwidth is required. Combining Bluetooth and Wi-Fi capabilities into each pod allows for the pod to receive larger volumes of data, while having the capability to easily configure a device, such as a Bluetooth headset, to receive and transmit audio data, at relatively short ranges.